


One Day Babysit

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年4月，存档。年龄操作。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 7





	One Day Babysit

“早上好，哥哥。”一织起床的时候，三月已经准备好早餐了。  
他拉开椅子坐下，三月正好端着碟子从厨房里走出来：“早，一织，今天吃的是蛋包饭哦。”  
金黄的蛋皮被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，用勺子拨开就会看到其中软糯饱满的米粒，混合着蛋液香味的米饭，让人食欲大增。金黄色是太阳的颜色，蛋皮上还被人贴心地用番茄酱画了一个小太阳。三月的料理和他的人一样，吃了会让人充满活力。  
三月解下围裙，笑盈盈地看着他，一织双手合十，小声地说了一句“我开动了”。  
美好的休息日，从能让人感到幸福的早餐开始。  
……大概是这样的吧？

用过早餐之后，三月就需要去fonte chocolat帮忙了，虽然是难得的休息日，但蛋糕店可不会就此放假。  
“哥哥要出门了，”三月边换鞋子边对站在玄关边的一织说，“今天要好好跟陆相处哦。”  
“嗯？”正在走神的一织没有听清三月的话，他也不是很了解为什么这里的对话会突然出现隔壁家的小鬼的名字。  
三月有些哭笑不得，直起身子挑着眉毛看他：“七濑阿姨他们今天有事，就拜托我们暂时照顾陆一天。昨天也说过的吧？”  
“咚咚”，敲门的声音响起，三月说着“哦哦来了”，就转身去开门。门打开之后，一个红色头发的身影一头撞进了他的怀里，奶声奶气地说着：“三月哥哥早上好！”  
三月笑着摸了摸他的脑袋：“陆也早上好哦！”  
陆先是软绵绵地窝在三月的怀里，然后小鼻子抽了抽，猛地蹦了起来：“有蛋包饭的味道！”  
一织满头黑线，心里嘀咕着这个家伙的鼻子真是灵敏，那一头陆又开始对着三月撒娇：“陆也想吃蛋包饭！”  
三月伸出手摸摸他的小肚子，笑嘻嘻地逗他：“陆吃过早饭了吗？”  
红头发的小孩子有些委屈：“吃过了，可是……”  
“那就不能再吃了哦。”  
“诶！”陆抓着三月的胳膊不放，嘟嘟囔囔着表达自己的不满。  
一织看不下去了，出声道：“吃过早餐就不能再吃了，麻烦七濑桑不要再给哥哥添麻烦了好吗？”  
“陆才没有添麻烦！”陆气鼓鼓地看着一织，“而且陆的名字叫陆，陆才不叫七濑桑，笨蛋一织！”  
“好好好，陆的名字就叫陆，是笨蛋一织说错了。”三月面对小孩子一向表现得十分纵容。  
“哥哥……”一织小声地抗议着，被三月无情地无视了。  
“但是陆吃饱了，就不能再吃了，中午再让一织哥哥给你做蛋包饭好不好？”  
“好耶！”陆开心地蹦了起来。  
“真是的，哥哥也不要太宠着七濑桑了。”  
“笨蛋一织又叫陆七濑桑了！”  
“好了！”三月制止了两个人之间幼稚的争吵，“你们两个今天要好好相处。”  
他蹲下来，和陆平视，“陆今天做个好孩子，三月哥哥晚上回来就给陆带陆喜欢的蛋糕。现在陆乖乖去跟一织哥哥道歉。”  
陆嘟着嘴，有些不服气的样子，却还是乖乖走过去抓住了一织的手，小声地说了一句：“对不起。”得到了三月赞许的目光奖励。  
临出门前，三月又重新对着一织叮嘱了一句：“今天要好好照顾弟弟哦。”一织还没来得及回应，三月就关上了门。  
门关闭之后，留在室内的只剩下了和泉一织和一个名叫七濑陆的小恶魔。  
红色头发的小恶魔仰起脸，对着他露出了一个大大的笑容，一织突然觉得，这个休息日恐怕不像他想象中一样的美好。

“一织，我想吃蛋包饭。”  
“不是一织，要叫哥哥，真是的，能不能稍微尊重一下长辈啊。”  
陆哼哼唧唧地不回应。  
“而且刚刚哥哥说过了，你现在不能吃。”  
“老是三月哥哥三月哥哥的，一织怎么那么兄控啊。”陆老气横秋地拖长了调子。  
“……你有什么资格说我。”一织有点无语，斜眼瞟到小鬼眯着眼一脸算计，脸上一副“我就是激将法”的表情怎么也掩盖不住，忍不住坏心眼地问他，“说起来你的天哥哥去哪了？”  
陆脸上酝酿着的算计被全盘打散，连头上的呆毛也萎靡起来：“天尼，今天学校有校外活动。”  
“哦——”一织学着陆之前的样子拉长了声音，“那不就是抛弃你了吗？”  
“……”陆沉默下来。  
取得了幼稚争吵的初步阶段性胜利的一织在短暂的高兴之后却开始不安，忍不住偷偷去打量陆的表情。  
陆沉默许久终于爆发，拿着手中的枕头狠狠地朝着一织扔过去，带着哭腔大喊了一声：“一织大笨蛋！一织讨厌讨厌！”  
等一织把扔到脸上的枕头拿下来，看到的就是一个抹着眼泪跑开的小小背影。他叹了口气，有些后悔，又觉得自己是自掘坟墓，最后还是认命地站起身去找那个不知道跑去哪里的小家伙。

“七濑桑，出来了，有好吃的蛋包饭哦。”  
没有回应。  
“七濑桑，想吃蛋糕也可以哦。”  
还是没有回应。  
“七濑桑？”  
阁楼，没有。  
“七濑桑……”  
卧室，也没有。  
叹了口气准备离开的一织，突然停下了脚步。  
“陆？”  
他打开衣柜的门，看到了缩在里面的小身影。  
陆眼泪汪汪的，不停地伸手抹眼泪，却还是倔强地抬头看他。  
一织伸出手，把他抱在怀里，小孩子的身体很小，一只手就能环在手里。  
陆的眼泪止不住，拼命拿手推搡他，一织也不躲，一下一下地轻拍他的背脊：“一织是笨蛋，笨蛋一织说错话了，对不起，陆能不能原谅笨蛋一织？”  
陆的声音因为哭泣变得哽咽：“一织笨蛋，一织大笨蛋！”  
“嗯，一织是笨蛋。”一织有些担心地抹去陆的眼泪，陆的身体不好，过度的哭泣也可能对他产生负担。  
“总是黏着三月，兄控笨蛋！”  
“对对对，兄控笨蛋。”  
“喜欢兔耳friends的幼稚鬼！”  
“……喂喂，这个可不能随便说啊。”  
陆的泪水勉强止住了，开始小声地打起嗝来：“……要好多好多蛋包饭……还有好多好多小蛋糕……才能……才能勉强原谅你……”

“陆要在蛋包饭上面画一个天尼！”  
“……请不要任性地提出不可能的要求！”一织围着围裙，无力地看着这个强行要挤进厨房的红发小恶魔。  
陆站在小椅子上，双手扶住料理台的边缘，拼命地想要探头去看锅里的蛋包饭。被拒绝之后，他似乎很疑惑，歪着头看一织：“那就画一个陆！”  
与那双无辜天真的眼睛对视了几秒，一织败下阵来，屈服于小恶魔的要求，认命地拿出番茄酱挤压瓶。“陆”被画得歪歪扭扭，标志性的两根呆毛倒是都画得清清楚楚。被画的原主显然很不高兴，一把抢过挤压瓶。由于个子太矮，他不得不踮起了脚尖，注意到这点之后，一织把陆抱了起来，被抱在怀里的陆，双手握紧挤压瓶，一笔一划认认真真地在蛋皮上画起来。  
一织辨认出画面上是两个小人，一个笑眯眯的，眼睛都弯起来，另一个叉着腰，有些不高兴的样子。一织有些好奇：“这是陆和天吗？”  
“不是哦！”陆摇摇头，继续认认真真地在两个小人之间画上一个红色的爱心，“这是陆和一织！”他扬起一个大大的笑容，“陆喜欢一织哦！”  
小孩子的世界里除了讨厌便是喜欢，无论是生气了，还是高兴了，他们都总是最单纯最直接地表达出自己的想法。  
一织觉得脸上有点发烧，虽然手上还抱着陆，但他却有一种想要伸手去捂脸的冲动。  
陆高兴得很，坐上饭桌之前都在高兴地哼歌。  
做的两份蛋包饭，画着红色的“呆毛陆”的那份放在了陆的面前，陆画的“陆和一织”则摆在了一织面前。  
趁着陆高高兴兴吃饭的时候，一织悄悄拿出手机，排了一张照片，然后珍而重之地用轻轻勺子挖开吃掉了“陆”和“一织”之间的红色爱心。

“一织，陆想听故事。”用过饭之后就是午觉时间，陆拿着一本故事书走到了一织卧室。由于隔壁家的小朋友时不时回来串门，所以和泉家里也备有一些儿童向的故事书。  
一织接过故事书，陆就非常自然地上床钻进了被窝。  
一织打开书本，将陆揽到怀里：“今天讲小红帽的故事……”

“……小红帽来到外婆的木屋，看到外婆的样子和平时不一样，就问：‘外婆啊外婆，为什么你的耳朵这么大呀？’狼外婆说：‘为了更好地听你说话呀。’  
“‘为什么你的眼睛这么大呀？’‘为了更清楚地看你呀。’  
“‘那为什么你的嘴巴这么大呀？’”  
一直听着故事的陆抢先回答道：“‘为了一口把你吃掉呀！’嗷呜！”他说着说着，还伸出手弯曲手指比了一个抓的姿势，做完这个动作，他咯咯地笑了起来。  
“……”一织伸手捏了捏鼻梁，“在别人说话的时候不要打断别人。”  
陆撅起嘴巴：“可是陆听过这个故事啊。”  
一织叹口气，将书本翻过一页：“那接下来我们讲白雪公主。”  
“这个陆也听过。”  
“……爱丽丝梦游仙境。”  
“哦哦，这个天尼昨天晚上给陆讲过！”  
一织合上故事书：“那你想听什么故事。”  
“陆要一织给陆编故事！”  
“……”一织认命地闭上眼睛。  
风从敞开的窗子进来，吹起了淡蓝色的窗帘，阳光温柔得很，这是一个再闲适不过的午后，一织的声音缓缓地在房间里响起：“很久很久以前，森林里住着一个小男孩，他有着红色的头发，红色的眼睛。他的名字叫做陆。”

“陆一直住在森林里，从来没有见过外面的世界。  
“有一天，他对爸爸妈妈说：‘我想要去森林外面看看。’  
“爸爸妈妈为他准备好了外出的行李和好好多多好吃的小蛋糕。  
“陆在家里享用了妈妈做的最美味的蛋包饭，就踏上了旅程。  
“陆的冒险就从此开始了……”  
陆听着听着，眼皮慢慢沉重了起来，最后头一歪，慢慢睡着了。  
一织的声音越来越低，他听着陆逐渐变得轻柔绵长的呼吸声，轻轻地为他拉好了被子。

三月回来的时候，看到的就是这样的场景：红色头发的小男孩窝在黑发少年的怀里，两个人都睡得香甜。  
三月退出来，轻轻拉上了房门。  
他站在门口，不禁哑然失笑。  
“什么嘛，不是相处得挺好的吗。”

被毛茸茸的夕阳覆盖的房间里，黑发少年的嘴角勾起一个温暖的弧度。


End file.
